Gloria In Excelsis Deo
by HandsThatHeal
Summary: After accepting Carlos' invitation to spend Christmas in Miami at the Torres Estate, Callie and Arizona are shocked at what they discover upon their arrival. Will Lucia welcome them with open arms? Will Sofia take to the grandmother she's never known? Will heartache ensue, or will the Christmas Spirit triumph above all else?


_**Gloria In Excelsis Deo**_

**By: HandsThatHeal**

**Summary: **After accepting Carlos' invitation to spend Christmas in Miami at the Torres Estate, Callie and Arizona are shocked at what they discover upon their arrival. Will Lucia welcome them with open arms? Will Sofia take to the grandmother she's never known? Will heartache ensue, or will the Christmas Spirit triumph above all else? Set at Christmastime 2015.

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, books, movies, songs, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**AN: **Some people requested I re-post this story, so here it is. Enjoy!

**AN2: **I am also in the process of updating all the rest of my stories and putting them into PDF format so, if you are interested in any of those, please PM me your email address so that I can send them along when they are complete.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter One<strong>_

* * *

><p>Sitting in her office, Dr. Calliope Torres flipped through a stack of patient charts, her hand cramping from the obnoxious amount of notes she'd been writing for the past three hours. She couldn't believe how completely defective this year's group of interns really was and, setting her pen to the side, her fingers immediately moved to rub at her temples in an attempt to fend off the headache she could feel building behind her eyes.<p>

Callie had been at Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital for the past twenty-four hours, and she was. . .exhausted. At this point, she couldn't honestly care any less for the charts in front of her; all she really wanted to do was hop into her BMW SUV and make her way through the sleet and snow toward the warmth of her home to be with her family.

With an exhausted sigh, she looked up from the history and physical she was currently signing off on, her tired eyes landing on a newly framed photo sitting atop her desk. Reaching out, she took it into her hands, smiling down at the gorgeous faces beaming back at her.

She had snapped the shot two months prior and, in it, sat a glowing Arizona Robbins wearing a pair of pink plaid pajamas with a four-and-half-year-old Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, in matching jammies, seated between her outstretched legs, a five month old Timothy Mark Robbins-Torres leaning against his sister's chest and wearing the same attire, only in navy blue.

Callie's smile grew wider as she studied the trio's faces; Arizona's cerulean eyes sparkled with happiness and contentment, a super magic smile consuming her entire being as Sofia's chocolate eyes gleamed with mischief and mayhem, Timothy's blue eyes, identical to his momma's, alert with wonder and his mouth held wide with adorable toothless grin.

Reverently running the pad of her index finger over the faces of her entire world, Callie sighed before gently setting the frame back in its proper place and, with one final signature, she decided to pack things in and head home, praying she made it there before bedtime.

But, just as she was exiting her office, the buzzing of her phone caught her attention and, reaching into her pocket, her brow furrowed in question when she saw the name written across the display.

"Hey, daddy," she answered, once again taking a seat at her desk. "Is everything okay? It's not Sunday."

_"Can a father not just call his daughter on a whim?" _Carlos teased.

Callie softly chuckled at her father's banter. "Of course you can, daddy. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

_"I was going to wait until our call on Sunday, but thought it better to give you as much time as possible," _he explained, though Callie didn't quite understand.

"As much time as possible for what?" she skeptically asked.

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line before Carlos again spoke. _"Your mother and I are hosting Christmas at our house this year, and we would be thrilled if you, Arizona, and our grandbabies could join us."_

Callie rolled her eyes at her father's proposition; he always tried so hard to involve her mother when it came to invitations such as this, but she knew deep down that it was really just him who wanted them there. That much was clear considering she hadn't seen her mother since her wedding to Arizona nearly five years before. "Thanks for the invitation, daddy, but you know as well as I do that mom doesn't want us there. She hasn't spoken to me since my wedding, and I highly doubt she's had a sudden change of heart."

Carlos loudly sighed into the phone; this was so difficult. Lucia was so stubborn, but he loved her. There was no way he should have to choose between his wife and his daughter. _"I've spoken with your mother about this, mija. She and I both agree that we would love to have you here for the holidays. Won't you please, at least, consider it?"_

Callie cleared her throat, an unwelcome swell of emotion causing a lump to take up residence there. "I don't know, daddy. This is Timothy's first Christmas, and I'd much rather spend it in a place where my family and I are welcome."

_"You're welcome here, Calliope. Always," _Carlos insisted.

"It's kind of late notice," Callie argued, though she knew her attempt was probably futile. "And I can't just make that kind of decision without talking with Arizona, first."

_"You have three weeks. That's plenty of time to make travel arrangements, and of course I don't expect an answer this minute," _Carlos contended and, when he didn't receive any response, he continued. _"Just think about it, okay?"_

Callie sighed, her gaze once again landing on the photo of her beautiful family. "Fine. I'll think about it."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Callie navigated her car up the driveway and into the two stall garage before dragging her exhausted body from the vehicle. Grabbing her bag from the back seat of the car, she then trudged through the garage and into the house.<p>

As she entered the Craftsman Bungalow style home she now shared with her wife and children, Callie dropped her bag on a table near the door, simultaneously toeing off her boots as her black leather jacket and scarf found their place onto the coat rack in the entryway.

She couldn't believe she hadn't seen her wife or children in over a day, her melancholy mood lifting as she moved through the downstairs of the house, finding only the light over the kitchen sink lit to safely guide her toward the staircase that led up the stairs.

Reaching the top of the staircase, Callie first peeked into the red, blue, and white Dr. Seuss themed nursery, expecting to see Timothy sleeping peacefully in his crib, but finding only an empty room with a nightlight lit, she made her way further down the hallway to check on Sofia. Finding that door slightly ajar with the soft glow of the little girl's bedside lamp providing the only light in the room, she smiled at the gorgeous sight she was greeted with.

In the center of the twin size bed, Arizona sat propped up against the headboard, Timothy's tiny body secured protectively against her chest with one arm, the other wrapped around Sofia as the little girl held an antiquated book her mother was reading to her from in her tiny hands.

". . ._but it matters not how he is pictured or by what name he is called. Santa Claus, the dream spinner and gift giver, is a beloved part of the holiday season. He will always be the very personification of Christmas. . .a spirit of sharing, giving, and loving_. . ."

Callie smiled as she watched Sofia's face light up at the mention of Santa; Arizona's soothing voice, already lulling the sleepy little girl into dreamland.

"I love that story, momma," Sofia stated, closing the book she had memorized word for word and cuddling further into Arizona's side.

With a smile on her face, Arizona leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss atop silky raven hair. "I know you do, baby girl," she softly cooed, her free hand lovingly caressing Timothy's pajama clad back. "It was my favorite when I was a kid, too."

After gazing in on her family, undetected, for several long moments, Callie finally stepped further into the room, careful not to wake the sleeping baby boy.

"Hey," Arizona softly greeted, weary, but sparkling blue eyes immediately finding chocolate brown.

"Hey," Callie replied, leaning down to first press a kiss against a silky ivory cheek before kissing Sofia's forehead and then taking Timothy into her arms. "I missed you guys," she stated, tenderly brushing her daughter's hair back from her face with her hand.

"We missed you. . ." Sofia spoke, pausing suddenly as her mouth opened with a wide yawn, ". . .too, Mami," she finished, her eyelids fluttering shut and then open, each blink lasting longer and longer until she was completely lost to the land of nod.

Arizona glanced at Callie, a smirk on her face; they were both always amazed at how Sofia could go from full speed ahead to totally knocked out in a matter of seconds. "How was your shift?" Arizona asked, carefully detangling herself from the little girl's body before fixing the covers and turning off the lamp to follow Callie into the hall.

"Exhausting," Callie whispered, kissing the soft brown curls at the top of Timothy's head as she settled him into his crib. Confident that he was down for the count, she took Arizona's hand, leading her to the sanctuary of their own bedroom. "I hate those long ass shifts. I miss the three of you way too much, especially when you aren't with me at work to share in my pain," she continued with a sly smile, peeling off her jeans and sweater and throwing herself down onto the edge of the bed with a huff.

Smiling at her wife's comment and sitting down next to her, Arizona watched closely as Callie threaded her arms into the sleeves of her deep red pajama top, buttoning it up before donning the matching satin pants. As she watched, scrutinizing her wife's every move, her every sigh, and her every facial expression, Arizona could tell there was something else going on in Callie's pretty little head but, deciding not to push just yet, she remained quiet, allowing Callie the time she needed to process whatever was plaguing her mind.

With a sigh, Callie turned toward her wife, but just when Arizona thought she was going to open up to her, she pressed a kiss to the side of her face before standing from the mattress, making her way into the ensuite bathroom. Knowing full well that Arizona had already guessed that something was up, Callie took her time in the bathroom but, once she had washed her face and brushed her teeth, she slowly emerged to find her wife already comfortably snuggled beneath the plush duvet. Crawling into bed next to her, Callie scooted as close to Arizona as she possibly could, her right arm snaking around her waist as her knee nudged its way between two silky smooth thighs.

Reaching out, Arizona flicked off the bedside lamp, their room now lit only by the street lights outside and the silvery glow of a waning crescent moon. Burrowing her back impossibly closer to Callie's front, she sighed in contentment as her wife aimlessly drew random patterns over her wrist with her thumb.

"My dad called tonight," Callie finally whispered into the silence of their bedroom.

Arizona didn't immediately respond, wondering if Callie was going to elaborate but, when she did not, the blonde decided she probably needed to give her just a little push. "It's not Sunday. Everything okay?"

Callie chuckled softly at just how well her wife knew her and her usual routine. "Yeah, everything's fine," she replied, kissing the back of a blonde head. "He, umm. . .he wanted to know if we'd come to Miami. . .for Christmas."

Arizona again paused, unsure of how she felt about the prospect of spending the holiday with her in-laws. "And?"

"And I told him _no_," Callie quickly replied. "Well, initially I said no, but then I told him I'd talk to you."

Arizona lay for several long moments considering her options and, finally turning over to face her wife, she stared into dark brown eyes that glistened beautifully in the light of the moon. "Do you want to go?" she softly asked, tucking a strand of wavy brunette hair behind Callie's ear.

Callie shook her head, obvious confusion pouring from her eyes. "No. . .yes. . .I don't know," she spoke, the inner turmoil she was experiencing written all over her face. "I just don't want to deal with the drama. You know? I want Timothy's first Christmas to be perfect, and I don't want my mother or, anyone else for that matter, ruining it."

Arizona was completely still, quietly watching as conflicted tears brimmed in her wife's soulful brown eyes and, needing to be as honest as possible with her, to support the woman she loved no matter what, she finally spoke. "Timothy's first Christmas _will _be perfect. . .no matter where we are, Calliope. Because we're going to make sure it's perfect," she honestly stated, pausing momentarily to gather her thoughts. "And, if you want to go visit your family for Christmas, then the kids and I. . .we'll be right there with you, holding your hand and helping you through it. But, if you want to stay here, then that's fine, too. Christmas will be perfect as long as we're all together. That's what Christmas is about, Calliope. That's all that matters."

A choked breath burst from within Callie's chest and, leaning forward, she gently brushed a whisper of a kiss against moist pink lips. "Have I told you lately how awesome you are?" she jokingly asked.

Arizona chuckled softly against Callie's mouth before leaning back, tapping her index finger against her chin in mock contemplation. "Not in the past, umm. . ._two_ days," she teased, burrowing her face into a tanned neck. "And I think right now. . .if you're not too tired, you should forget about _telling_ me how awesome I am, and _show_ me instead."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Two<strong>_

* * *

><p>The next three weeks seemed to fly by in a flash; there were travel arrangements to be made, Santa's Christmas packages to be shipped to Miami, bags to be packed, surgical schedules to be finalized and, before either Callie or Arizona knew it, they found themselves seated at the departure gate for American Airlines flight 1070 - direct from Seattle-Tacoma International Airport to Miami International - in the wee hours of morning on December 23rd.<p>

"Maybe we should just cancel our flight," Callie nervously commented, her legs bouncing up and down in rapid succession as she anxiously gnawed on her bottom lip. "I mean, this is kind of a long flight for Timothy and, well. . .you know how Sofia can be. . ."

Arizona glanced down at a sleeping Timothy, safely nestled in his car seat at her feet and then to a snoozing Sofia who lay fast asleep against her chest. Knowing that Callie was just searching for any and every possible excuse to forego this trip, she skeptically regarded her wife. She had initially found her wife's agitated excuses slightly comical but, now witnessing the very real anxiety and quite palpable uncertainty written across her every feature, her face softened. "Calliope. . ."

"And what about you, Arizona? You've only been on short flights since the crash. This one's five and a half hours long. What if you get nervous or Timothy starts crying or Sofia gets all sassy? I should have considered all of this when we agreed to go, but. . ."

"Hey, hey, hey," Arizona softly, but firmly interrupted, turning her body to fully face her wife. "The kids will be fine, Calliope. I'm not going to lie to you and promise I won't freak out a little once we're on the plane, because you know I was a nervous flyer even before the crash but, other than that, Sofia, Timothy, and I are all systems ago," she gently teased, hoping to somehow lighten the mood. "We've successfully travelled with a baby before, so we definitely know what we're doing when it comes to that, and Sofia has her Leap Pad and all kinds of other gadgets and gizmos to keep her occupied. But, if you're worried, if you _really_ don't want to go, then we won't," she honestly stated, her crystal clear blue eyes boring into the chocolate orbs she loved so much. "I'm with you no matter what, Calliope. Life's too short to spend important holidays in misery. Certainly not Christmas. . .because, for me, it's my favorite and the most important one of all."

Callie sighed, her attention momentarily leaving Arizona's gorgeous face to first land on Sofia's sleeping form and then on Timothy. "It's just. . .my relationship with my family has been strained ever since you and I started dating, and I-I've gotten used to that. Really. . .I have. I've lived my life to the fullest with my beautiful wife and our amazing kids, the support of your parents and the occasional visit from my dad, and I. . .I guess I just don't really see the point of this trip. Because you, Sofia, and Timothy are all the family I need."

A warm smile tugged at Arizona's mouth and, leaning forward, she pressed a loving kiss against plump lips. "You make me insanely happy, Calliope Torres," she honestly stated, nuzzling her nose against that of her wife. "And I'm not telling you what to do, but I'd really like the opportunity to show off our beautiful family. I'd like your family to see what they've been missing out on for all these years."

Callie couldn't help the lopsided grin that pulled at her lips, a slight chuckle bubbling up from her chest. "We really do have a beautiful family, don't we?"

Arizona nodded. "And that's just you and me," she teased with a sly grin. "Throw in our kids and there's nothing more gorgeous in the entire world."

One perfectly manicured eyebrow raised in the air, Callie's grin morphing into her signature megawatt smile. "Conceited much?"

Arizona laughed at her wife's response and, with a dimpled grin now lighting her entire face, she jokingly waved her of. "It's not conceit when it's the truth."

* * *

><p>Navigating their rental SUV from the airport toward her childhood home, Callie sighed for the tenth time in as many miles. As the familiar sites and street signs passed by with every rotation of the vehicle's tires, she became more and more shocked that she was even here, that she was on her way home to see her super Catholic family who believed that her marriage and her children were an abomination. She'd given up on ever returning to this place years prior when her mother had walked out of her life on the eve of her wedding, and she certainly never thought she would be asked to bring her wife and children along with her if she were ever invited to return.<p>

Glancing into the rear view mirror to see Timothy sleeping in his car seat as Sofia happily colored a picture of Santa and his reindeer, Callie then glanced toward her wife who she knew had been staring at her for the past several miles. "I'm okay," she half-heartedly stated, smiling when Arizona reached out to rest a supportive hand on her thigh. "But, can I ask you something?"

When Arizona nodded, Callie worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she carefully chose her words. "I, umm. . .I know this is a lot. You've already sacrificed so much to come here with me. No white Christmas and no waking up on Christmas morning in our own home, but. . .can I ask you just one more favor?" she softly questioned, her gaze now on the road ahead of her.

"Being with you is _not_ a sacrifice, Calliope," Arizona adamantly insisted.

"You know what I mean."

Arizona squeezed her wife's thigh in recognition and, leaning over, she pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek. "Hit me with it."

Turning up a long driveway, Callie soon parked the car in the cul-de-sac in front of a sprawling estate with a Moroccan tiled courtyard and terrace, the rhythm and repetition of several archways emphasizing its grandeur. A large pine wreath with a big red bow decorated every exterior window, the classy decorations giving the feel of Christmas despite the seventy-eight degree temperature.

Looking out the front window of the SUV, the brunette's eyes instantly landed on the oversized solid Mahogany doors that once lead to a place where she felt warmly welcomed, but now, most likely lead to cold uncertainty, distant and inhospitable judgment.

With another sigh, Callie turned to face her wife, taking two ivory hands in her own. "Promise me that no matter what happens with my mom or anyone else. . .you and I will be okay. Promise me, we won't argue or fight, but that we'll be a team. Promise me that no matter what, you and I will make sure this Christmas is everything Sofia and Timothy deserve."

Arizona tipped her head to the side, her heart swelling with the endless love and devotion she felt toward her wife and, reaching out, she tucked a strand of thick brunette hair behind Callie's ear. "I promise. No matter what," she softly replied before leaning forward, capturing Callie's lips in a passionate kiss. "But, I'm not completely selfless in this. There is something I need you to promise me in return," she added when the joining of their lips came to its gradual end.

Callie winked at her wife, sighing as she settled back into her seat. "Anything you want. Just name it."

A seductive gleam filled Arizona's eyes as she unbuckled her safety belt. "Promise me I'll get to see you in a bikini at some point during this trip."

"I didn't bring a bikini," Callie commented, watching as Arizona quickly exited the car. Doing the same, she opened the back door, spotting her wife helping Sofia from her seat with a mischievous gleam in her sparkling blue eyes. "What are you grinning at?" Callie asked.

Arizona simply shrugged as she pulled Sofia out of the car. "You'll see."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Arizona stood with Timothy in her arms, admiring a hand painted Tunisian mosaic in the foyer of the Torres home as Callie wheeled in the last of their luggage from the car. They had all four been greeted by an ecstatic Carlos and a reserved, but cautiously optimistic appearing, Lucia and, after Sofia was content in her understanding that Lucia was indeed her mami's mommy, the rest of the group had exchanged admittedly awkward hugs and hellos before Lucia disappeared into the kitchen to make sure lunch was almost ready as Carlos stole Sofia away to show her the swimming pool.<p>

"Pretty over the top, huh," the brunette commented, offering her wife a tight smile.

Turning from the paintings and hand-made light fixtures that lined the walls to face her wife, Arizona reached out her free hand for Callie to hold. "Maybe a little," she honestly replied as they stepped into the family room to find a mammoth twelve foot, meticulously decorated Christmas tree with dozens of beautifully wrapped packages lying beneath. "But, it's. . ."

"Come this way, ladies, and I'll show you to your room. I'm sure you'd like to rest after such a long flight."

Callie and Arizona both turned at the sound of Lucia's voice as Carlos entered the house with Sofia on his back.

"It's okay, mom. I. . ."

Lucia waved her off, her brown eyes moving from her daughter toward the enchanting blue eyed baby Arizona held in her arms. "I, umm. . ." Lucia trailed off, clearing her throat as she gathered her thoughts. "Sofia. . .what would you think about staying in your mami's old bedroom?" she asked as Carlos carried the little girl down the long hallway leading to Callie's old room.

"I think that's _awesome_," Sofia happily replied, her chubby arms wrapped tightly around her abuelo's neck.

Callie and Arizona followed behind, stopping suddenly when Lucia opened the bedroom door.

"Oh my goodness!" Sofia excitedly squealed upon spotting the large Sofia the First Princess Castle Tent that had been set up in the room for her, several other brand new toys littering the room.

The four unsuspecting adults and Timothy nearly jumped out of their skin at Sofia's exuberance as she excitedly squirmed from within her grandfather's embrace.

"Your abuelo and I worked very hard to get this room ready for you, Sofia," Lucia stated, her brown eyes twinkling as she watched her only granddaughter grin from ear to ear.

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Sofia repeated over and over again. "Can I go play, momma? Please, mami?" she begged, excitedly jumping up and down.

Callie's brow furrowed upon seeing the state of her old bedroom; it appeared that the room of her teenage self had been completely transformed into a little girl's bedroom, the once dark furniture had been replaced by a white twin size canopy bed and matching antique vanity, pink and purple bedding and decorations now adorning the orchid colored room that had once been painted a deep red.

"Sure, sweetheart. Go ahead," Arizona allowed, switching Timothy from one hip to the other as she took in the introspective quiet that had overcome her wife.

"You and Arizona will be staying in this guest room," Lucia explained, pointing in the direction of the closed door directly across the hall from Sofia's new bedroom. "We set up your old crib in there for. . .the baby. We didn't quite have time to get his room finished but, if you would prefer, we can move the crib into Aria's bedroom since she's out of the country."

Callie shook her head, dragging her gaze from Sofia toward the now opened spare bedroom door. Noticing the antique crib set in the corner of the room, she looked back toward her daughter and, once she was sure Sofia was completely engrossed in her new toys, she decided to speak. "Wait. I'm sorry, what? You did all of that for Sofia? My _bastard child_?"

"Callie. . ."

"Mija, please. . ."

"Calliope. . ."

Lucia, Carlos, and Arizona all spoke at the same time, her mother's tone shocked, her father's voice stern, her wife's voice pleading that she just try to go with the flow.

But, Callie was unable to stop herself; she wasn't sure where all of this was coming from and was quite shocked that she had said what she had but, unable to turn back now and needing to get the feelings she'd held bottled up inside herself for so many years off her chest, she forced herself to continue. "You set up a crib? For Timothy? In the room I'll be sharing with my _lesbian wife_?" she angrily spat in a whispered yell. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Arizona's eyes fell shut upon hearing Callie's words, swallowing hard as she considered the repercussions of her wife's ill-timed but, admittedly commendable and accurate, explosion. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had no idea things would escalate this far only a half hour after their arrival. "This is perfect," she finally stated, her eyes now focused on the obvious hurt in her mother-in-law's eyes; dark brown pools so much like those of her wife that she found herself unable to look away. "You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Torres."

Lucia's face remained frozen in shock at her daughter's outburst and, with tears welling in her eyes, she quickly made her way further down the hall, escaping into her own room.

"Your mother is really trying, Calliope," Carlos spoke after several moments of uncomfortable silence. "She. . ."

"_She_ disowned me, daddy! She hasn't spoken to me in almost five years, and now I'm just supposed to be okay with all of-of-of. . ._this_?" she interrupted, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible in order to keep this disagreement away from tiny ears. "Where was she when I needed her, dad? When my wife was in a plane crash. When her granddaughter's father died? Where was she when. . ." she trailed off with a shake of her head and, looking between her father and her wife, she instantly remembered the promise she had just asked Arizona to make, her features visibly softening as she stared into understanding and melancholy azure eyes.

"You have no idea how difficult this is for me, Calliope. Having to choose between my daughter and my wife," Carlos sadly commented. "Don't you think you could have been a little more understanding?"

"She can't just buy my daughter, daddy. Or my son, for that matter. She's been absent from Sofia's life for the past four and a half years, and now she thinks she can just buy her way back into her life?" Callie questioned in disbelief, large tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

"She just wanted her grandchildren to have a nice place to stay, Calliope. Is that _so_ horrible?" Carlos argued in return.

Callie shook her head, brusquely wiping at a tear that escaped the confines of her eye. She knew this was a terrible idea and, needing to distance herself from the situation before she said anything more that she would regret, she took Timothy from her wife's her arms, walking into the spare bedroom and quietly closing the door.

Now alone in the hallway, Arizona offered her father-in-law a sympathetic smile before exhaling loudly as she gathered her thoughts. "I'm sorry. It's just. . ."

"Too much?"

Arizona gave a tight nod, unsure of what she should do. "Yeah," she simply replied. "Too much. Too soon."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Callie quietly emerged from the bedroom with a babbling Timothy in tow. She first stopped in her old room and, finding it empty, she took a moment to look around, unable to stop the smile that tugged at her lips at just how much time and care her parents had taken in decorating this room for Sofia.<p>

Curious as to what they had done to the bedroom for Timothy, she gently closed the little girl's door before moving down the hallway. Opening the door leading to what she assumed would eventually be her son's room when they came to visit, she flicked on the light, her breath catching in her chest as she took in her surroundings.

The room was nearly complete minus any furniture, the walls immaculately painted with a nautical theme of navy blue and white with what appeared to be a bed in the form of a hand crafted sailboat jutting out into the room. Shaking her head, Callie internally scolded herself for her attitude earlier that day; there was no way she could have anticipated that the feelings she'd harbored so deeply for so long would come spilling from her mouth in the form of verbal diarrhea so soon into their trip.

"I think this room is for you," she softly cooed, running her hand over the soft light brown hair at the top of Timothy's head. "Your abuelo and abuela got it right, didn't they? You love boats don't you, mijo. . ."

Turning off the light and gently shutting the door, Callie took a deep breath, steeling herself for the apology and conversation she knew she owed her family and, making her way into the family room and then the kitchen, she quickly realized that Sofia was in the swimming pool when she heard the little girl squealing in excitement, the splashing of water followed by her father's laughter leading her outside.

"Hey," Arizona greeted with a smile when her wife appeared on the terrace.

Callie regarded her wife and then her mother with a sorrowful face and, handing the baby off to Arizona, she took the seat positioned between the two women.

Arizona watched Callie for several long moments and, reaching out a hand, she smiled when tanned fingers entangled with her own. "You okay?" the blonde softly whispered so only her wife could hear.

Callie nodded, chuckling softly as Sofia scampered through the water, bright pink water wings secure on her arms as Carlos chased her, his hands on the top of his head, forming a faux shark fin.

The three women sat in silence for several long moments taking in the scene before Callie turned in the direction of her mother and, when Lucia glanced toward her, she reached out her free hand to touch her mother's arm. "Thank you for everything you've done, mom, and I. . .I'm sorry. . .about earlier."

Lucia briefly searched her daughter's face before patting the back of her hand. "All is forgiven, Calliope. I'm just sorry it took me this long to realize what I've been missing."

Surprised by her mother's response, Callie opened her mouth to respond, but quickly shut it when she was unable to make words.

"I think maybe I should let the two of you talk," Arizona spoke up, sensing the need for some alone time between mother and daughter but, when Callie's head quickly snapped in her direction, soulful brown eyes begging her not to go, she paused in her effort to escape.

"If you don't mind, I'd like you to stay, Arizona," Lucia softly beseeched. "I. . .I owe you both. . .an apology."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Three<strong>_

* * *

><p>Rolling over in bed the following morning, Callie instinctively curled herself around her wife's body, burying her face in the smooth skin of an ivory neck. "Mmm," she hummed, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was purely Arizona.<p>

"Morning," the blonde spoke, her voice hoarse with sleep as she threw her leg over Callie's hip.

Callie moved impossibly closer to her wife, plump lips laying light kisses against Arizona's neck and chest. "Morning," she replied against satiny smooth flesh. "Would it be bad form to stay in bed all day?" she asked, finally opening her own eyes to meet sleep laden bright blue.

"Probably," Arizona simply replied, brushing Callie's bangs away from her face. "I know your mom's trying really hard, but I'm pretty sure expecting her to watch our four-and-a-half-year-old and seven-month-old children, while we do nothing all day, may be a bit much to ask."

Callie shrugged, a sly grin covering her face. "Let her suffer," she commented, closing her eyes and nuzzling her nose against Arizona's jaw.

"Be nice," the blonde scolded, playfully swatting at her wife's arm. "She's doing her best. Eventually you're going to have to let it go."

Callie sighed, leaning back so she could stare into the beautiful blue pools she found herself drowning in on a daily basis. "I know," she softly relented, rolling onto her back and letting out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm just scared, you know? I. . .I'm afraid all of this may be too good to be true. I'm worried that I'm going to have my heart broken all over again," she honestly admitted. "But, this time, it's not just me. Sofia's so attached to her already, I can't even fathom what will happen if she suddenly changes her mind."

Arizona pushed herself up onto her elbow, staring down at her wife as she considered the repercussions of her mother-in-law deciding that all of this was just too much for her to handle. "I honestly don't think that's going to happen, Calliope. It's clear to me how much she loves you _and_ our children, and I. . ."

Sofia's infectious laughter and Timothy's unmistakable babbling of '_ba-ba_' and '_eat_' from somewhere _outside_ their bedroom interrupted Arizona's heartfelt words and, with confused looks on both of their faces, they quickly jumped from the bed in search of their children.

While Arizona donned her prosthesis and pajama pants, throwing a light robe on over her camisole, Callie peered into the crib, even though she already knew she would find it empty. "What time is it?" the brunette then asked, swiftly shoving her arms into her own robe.

Grabbing her phone from the night stand, Arizona swiped her thumb across the display. "Holy shit, Callie. It's after nine," she stated, completely shocked that they had slept this late and that they hadn't heard whoever it was enter their room to steal their son.

Callie rolled her eyes, feeling completely inadequate. "Great. Now my mom's going to think I'm a delinquent mother."

Arizona shook her head. "She will not," she contended, taking her wife's hand and leading her out the door.

They quickly made their way into the family room in search of their missing children, the sound of Sofia's voice soon leading them into the dining room.

What Callie saw when they arrived in the doorway was something she was once sure she would never see; her father sat still in his pajamas and robe, moccasin slippers on his feet as he helped Sofia pour a ridiculous amount of syrup onto a heaping pile of pancakes, her mother, dressed in similar attire, feeding Timothy oatmeal baby cereal mixed with what appeared to be freshly pureed mango from a small bowl.

"Good morning ladies," Carlos spoke, turning his attention from Sofia to greet his daughter and daughter-in-law.

"Morning, daddy," Callie replied, too shocked to move from her frozen position across the room.

Arizona recovered more quickly, making her way to the dining table to first place a kiss against the top of Timothy's head before taking a seat next to Sofia. "Good pancakes, little miss?" she asked, kissing a syrup sticky cheek.

"Mmmhmm. Abuela makes the best pancakes," she mumbled through a mouthful of food. "And I'm so excited, momma. 'Cuz Santa's coming tonight."

"Chew first. Talk later," Arizona gently admonished, dabbing at the side of the little girl's face with a cloth napkin.

Callie couldn't deny the overwhelming flutter she felt in her heart at the sight of her family seated together for a meal; her mother making airplane noises in an attempt to get Timothy to open his mouth. She never thought this would ever happen and, when her gaze landed on the loving cerulean eyes of her wife, a megawatt smile consumed her face when Arizona gave her a knowing wink, holding up a steaming cup of coffee she had just poured.

Taking a seat at the table between Sofia and her mother, she thankfully accepted the mug from her wife before kissing her daughter's temple and brushing at wisps of hair behind Timothy's ear. "I'm so sorry. I can't remember the last time Arizona and I slept this late."

Lucia smiled, turning her attention from a perfectly content little boy to regard her daughter. "It's no problem, Calliope. That's exactly what grandparents are for."

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should wear pants. Do you think I should wear pants?" Callie nervously asked, anxiously smoothing the skirt of the impeccably tailored dark green crepe dress she was wearing. Scrutinizing herself in the mirror, she fidgeted with the folding detail at the neck of her dress before tugging at each cap sleeve. "Do you think this dress is acceptable? Or should I. . ."<p>

"You look beautiful, Calliope," Arizona interrupted her wife's nervously rambled thoughts, reaching out to reverently adjust the chain of the open heart pendant her wife wore every single day. "You are miraculous, breathtakingly stunning. . ."

A pink blush rose on Callie's chest and cheeks and, leaning forward, she pressed a chaste kiss against pink lips. "Thank you," she replied, turning back toward the mirror. "I'm just so nervous. My entire family is going to be here, Arizona. I mean, I know my mom seems to have accepted us, but some of them are much worse than she is. What if they ruin this for us? What if they bring a priest or-or-or show up for Christmas Eve dinner swinging incense all hepped up for an exorcism or something?"

"Not going to happen," Arizona insisted, turning from her wife to finish dressing their son in his olive green argyle cardigan, white button-front shirt with deep red bow tie and black corduroy pants.

"How do you know?" Callie asked, flipping the hair at one side of her head over her shoulder before pushing it back forward as she continued to stare at her image in the mirror.

"Because. . ._I'm_ not going to let it happen," she contended, pulling Timothy from the bed and stepping up next to her wife to show him off to his mami who continued to look at herself in the mirror. "And, I highly doubt that your mother or father will allow that kind of behavior, anyway."

Dragging her attention away from herself, dark brown eyes immediately landed on the happy little boy in his momma's arms. "Oh my goodness, mijo. Look how handsome you are," she happily cooed, her demeanor instantly improving at the sight of their son. "You couldn't be any cuter if you tried."

Arizona sighed as Callie took a seat on the edge of the bed; it was now her turn to check herself out in the mirrored glass and, taking her own open heart necklace between her thumb and index finger, she worried her bottom lip between her teeth as she examined the patterned lace of the romantic, yet sophisticated button-front shirt she was wearing.

"You look hot, Arizona," Callie immediately stated as she watched her wife smooth her neatly creased straight-leg pants over the socket of her prosthetic leg. "You _always_ look hot."

"How do _I_ look?" an excited Sofia asked as she came bouncing through their bedroom door, the fabulous poinsettia embroidered and taffeta Christmas dress she was wearing, matching her brother's attire to the tee. "Abuela said I look _ravishing_."

Callie and Arizona both chuckled as their little girl spun around and, reaching out to take Sofia's hand, Arizona tugged her into her body. "Abuela was right, big girl. You look _stunning_."

Stepping into the doorway, the elder Torres' both smiled as they took in the sight of the gorgeous little family and, moving to take Timothy from his daughter, Carlos then stepped out of the room to privately discuss stocks and bonds with the little man.

"You all three look lovely," Lucia commented, a large smile lighting her face when Sofia ran to her side, a small hand fitting perfectly within her larger one. "Now, if you're ready, we should head into the dining room. The family will be here very soon."

Once left alone, Arizona turned in Callie's direction, taking both of her hands into her own. "You ready?"

Callie shook her head. "I. . .umm, I don't know," she honestly replied.

"It's going to be fine," Arizona tried to soothe. "Our family is beautiful. Our family is perfect and, if someone doesn't like it, that's their problem. So let's not worry about them, okay? Because. . .it's Christmas. It's a time to stop and look around and take a deep breath, and just. . .believe. In happiness. In joy and in peace. Christmas is the time to believe in all the magic around us and all the joy our family can bring."

* * *

><p>In the festively decorated formal dining room of the Torres Estate, Carlos sat at one end of the long dining table with Lucia immediately to his right and Callie to his left, Sofia next to her grandmother on the opposite side and Arizona with Timothy nestled in her lap to Callie's left. Several of Callie's aunts and uncles along with cousins and their spouses were also in attendance, the table set with a meal fit for all the royalty of all the countries in all the world.<p>

Tapping his knife against his glass of red wine in an attempt to gather everyone's attention, Carlos smiled when the room quieted and, reaching out to hold his wife's hand, he then took Callie's into the other. "Calliope, would you like to lead us in grace."

Callie nervously shifted in her seat, dark brown eyes glaring at her father but, when his blue eyes supportively stared back at her, she glanced around the room with a polite smile.

Taking Arizona's hand and, watching as the rest of their guests joined hands, she then reverently bowed her head. "Bless us, Oh Lord, and these thy gifts which we are about to receive. . ."

"I'm sorry. I can't do this."

Thirty bowed heads immediately snapped up in the direction of the interruption, the sight of Lucia's eldest brother who now stood at his seat, catching everyone's attention.

"Excuse me?" Carlos asked, a defiant edge to his tone as he too stood from his chair.

"Daddy. . ."

"No, Calliope," he interrupted, waving her off. "I'd really like to know what exactly you're Uncle Vicente _can't_ do."

"This just isn't right," Vicente argued. "There's nothing about Calliope and her family that is acceptable in the eyes of the Lord, and I. . ."

"Need to leave!" Lucia interrupted, her chair loudly scooting across the hardwood floor as she stood. All eyes were now on her, large tears welling in Callie's eyes as she watched, waiting for what her mother was about to say.

"You can't honestly say that you condone this, Lucia!" Vicente argued with his sister, his tone condescending.

Callie looked toward her wife, her mouth opening and closing several times as she attempted to speak but, when no words came out, Arizona looked toward a confused Sofia, motioning for her to come toward them.

"Come here, big girl," Arizona softly whispered. "I need your help getting Timothy's bottle ready," she spoke, desperately trying to come up with any excuse whatsoever to remove her children from this situation.

When Sofia began to move in the direction of her mothers, Lucia stopped her, tugging the little girl up into her arms. "If you can't be civilized to my daughter and her family, then you need to leave," she once again stated, holding Sofia close and, when her eldest brother made no effort to move, Lucia's dark brown eyes lit with rage. "I said leave, Vicente. You are ruining our Christmas dinner, and that is completely unacceptable. Your b_ehavior_ is unacceptable."

"Lucia. . ."

"No, Vicente. I don't want to hear it," she instantly chastised.

"But, the Bible. . ."

"Isn't a weapon and shouldn't be used as one!" Lucia angrily spat, several gasps reverberating throughout the large dining room upon hearing the punishing tone in her voice. "Don't you dare try to use scripture as proof that we should condemn my daughter and her lifestyle because, in my opinion, that's a terribly false and mistaken reading of the Bible."

Upon hearing her mother's words, Callie's attention instantly moved from where she had been worriedly staring down at her empty plate, her curious eyes now focused on the woman who now stood chastising her older brother.

"I love the Catholic Church, Vicente, but more than that, I love Jesus Christ. And, sometimes the church is so far removed from the actual teachings of Jesus that it isn't even funny," she scoffed, shifting Sofia from one hip to the other before continuing her tirade. "Jesus preached about compassion, and the Bible's accounts of Jesus and his followers are proof that we don't have the moral authority to deny anyone the blessings of holy institutions like baptism, and communion, a-a-and marriage," she continued, gathering steam with every word she spoke. "Romans twelve tells us to rejoice with those who rejoice, weep with those who weep. To live in harmony with one another and not be haughty. . ."

"I can't believe you're okay with this type of behavior, Lucia. It's a sin. It's disgusting. It's. . ."

"Nothing about Calliope and Arizona's family is disgusting, Vicente," Lucia shot back, finally allowing Carlos to take Sofia from her now trembling embrace. "And I'm not asking you to condone it, nor am I asking you to understand it, but what I am asking you to do, is accept it. To trust in God because God would never excommunicate anyone, and it's morally indefensible for you to try to do so, yourself."

Callie and Arizona both sat in stunned silence, neither woman knowing what to do or what to say.

"So, unless you can treat my daughter, her wife, and their two gorgeous children with the love and the respect they deserve, you are not welcome here. It's Christmas, and I refuse to allow anyone to ruin the magic of the holiday season for my grandchildren."

With Timothy still seated on her lap, Arizona reached out to take Callie's hand into her own and, giving it a firm squeeze, she smiled brightly when she was greeted with her wife's dumbfounded by relieved grin.

"Who is this woman, and what have you done with my mother?" Callie softly teased, pulling the little boy into her own arms.

A hearty laugh slipped from Arizona's lips upon hearing Callie's words and, shyly glancing around the room, both women felt a huge weight being lifted from their shoulders when Vicente, his wife, and their children angrily stomped from the room.

Taking Sofia back from her husband, Lucia straightened her own dress before returning to her seat and, clearing her throat, she looked toward her daughter, her heart swelling at the megawatt smile Callie offered her. "I apologize for the interruption, Calliope. Please continue."

* * *

><p>Completely bored only halfway through dinner, Sofia aimlessly picked at her food with her fork, both of her elbows on the table as she softly sang to herself. "<em>Angels we have on heard high, sweetly singing ore the plains. . ."<em>

Hearing Sofia's voice, Callie glanced across the table to find her daughter sprawled out with her head resting in her hand. "No singing at the table, mija," she gently scolded so only the little girl could hear.

Noticing the interaction between her daughter and granddaughter, Lucia smiled, lightly nudging the little girl with her elbow, causing her to immediately straighten up in her seat though she continued to sing. "_And the mountains in reply, echoing their joyous strains. . ."_

Immediately recognizing the carol as one she used to sing to Callie so many years before, Lucia's attention was instantly piqued as she listened to Sofia's angelic voice, surprised when the little girl easily made her way through the Latin lyrics of the song.

"_Gloria in excelsis Deo. Gloria in excelsis Deo."_

By this time, most of the other people seated at the table had turned to listen, all eyes now on the four-and-a-half-year-old girl who wasn't at all interested in this dinner, but instead, on her favorite song and the prospect of what Santa Claus was going to leave for her that night.

"Sofia. Not now, sweetie," Callie stated, glancing around the room with a repentant smile.

"Let her sing, Calliope," Lucia softly contended, a sparkling gleam in her eye. "I remember another little girl quite similar to this one who could never make it through a family dinner without singing or dancing, as well," she continued with a wink.

Callie shyly looked from her mother toward her wife who lovingly stared back at her.

"I take it that was you," Arizona teased, playfully nudging her wife with her elbow.

With a nod of her head, Callie rolled her eyes.

"Did you know that was your mami's favorite Christmas carol when she was a little girl?" Lucia asked, taking Sofia into her lap.

Sofia nodded her head, leaning back against her grandmother's chest. "Yep. Mami sings it to me every night after momma reads me her favorite stories about Santa Claus," the little girl innocently explained.

"It sounds to me like you have a lot of fun at your house," Lucia continued.

Sofia adamantly nodded her head. "Our house it the funnest!"

All of the guests at the table let out a hearty laugh and, with a proud smile on her face, Lucia hugged the girl more tightly against her own body. "What do you say we start again?" she asked, brown eyes locking with the identical ones of her daughter.

Large tears welled in Callie's eyes as she held her mother's gaze and, when Lucia raised her hands in question, urging her to sing along with Sofia, Callie finally nodded in agreement.

"Ready, mija?" Callie then asked. "Let's sing together this time."

With a happy grin, Sofia immediately began to sing with Lucia and Callie quickly joining in.

"_Come to Bethlehem and see, Christ whose birth the angels sing. . ."_

Watching his wife, daughter, and granddaughter singing together brought a swell of emotion to Carlos' heart as he joined in.

"_Come adore on bended knee, Christ the Lord the newborn King. . ."_

Wiping at the tears that had begun to drip down her own face at the sight and sound of her wife and daughter singing together with her in-laws, Arizona held Timothy close, singing the English version of the song as Callie's remaining family members joined in with the Latin translation.

"_Gloria. . .in excelsis Deo. Gloria. . .in excelsis Deo."_

_"See him in a manger laid, whom the choirs of angels praise. Mary, Joseph, lend your aid, while our hearts in love we raise. . ._

And as the entire table continued to sing, Arizona leaned into her wife's side, laying a gentle kiss at the hollow beneath Callie's earlobe before whispering into her ear. "I'm so proud of you, Calliope."

Turning her attention so that she could gaze into moist cerulean eyes, Callie smiled, reaching out to lay her hand against the side of Arizona's face. "I couldn't have done this without you."

* * *

><p>"And did you see the look on your uncle's face when your mom started quoting the Bible at him?" Arizona asked, her tone excessively chipper from the four glasses of wine she'd consumed during dinner along with the events of the entire evening and the spirit of her favorite holiday. "I thought he was going to swallow his own tongue."<p>

"Mmmhmm, I saw him," Callie spoke from the ensuite bathroom where she stood brushing her teeth.

Leaning against the headboard, Arizona's fingers were laced together, her thumbs tapping as she pursed her lips in consideration. "I mean, I had a feeling this trip was going to be a success, but your mom defending our family like that in front of everyone was something I definitely never saw. . ."

Glancing up when Callie entered the room, Arizona's mouth fell agape as she finished her statement. ". . .coming."

"Really? Already?" Callie teased, her fingers sensually fidgeting with the gold rings at each of her hips that added subtle seduction to the simply styled bikini bottoms she wore. "I really hoped you'd wait for me."

Arizona licked suddenly dry lips, her darkened blue eyes traveling from her wife's hips, up her naked abdomen to land on the voluptuous breasts that now threatened to spill out over the top of the matching dark red halter top that left very little to the imagination. "I, umm. . ." she swallowed hard, her hands itching to touch the other woman's glorious body. "Uh, where did you get _that_?"

Callie winked, smiling mischievously as she placed both of her knees on the plush duvet, stretching her arms to purposely give her wife a show. "I found it hidden in the bottom of your bag," she commented with a shrug, crawling up the length of the mattress to hover over her wife. "I assumed this was the bikini you mentioned wanting to see me in," she added with a raised eyebrow, her lower body pressing Arizona's legs into the mattress as she supported the weight of her upper body on her arms positioned at either side of her wife's hips. "Though, I wouldn't really call it a bikini. Seems more like naughty lingerie to me."

Arizona leaned forward, desperate to capture her wife's lips with her own but, when Callie pulled back just in time, a pathetic little pout instantly forming on the blonde's face.

"This was for me, _right_? It's the bikini you were speaking of?"

Arizona swallowed hard. "It was."

"Well, it's a good thing I accepted when my parents insisted on taking Timothy for the night then, because, I distinctly remember promising you anything you wanted if you stood by me and supported me during this trip," Callie husked, finally leaning forward to suck Arizona's bottom lip between her own.

Arizona hummed against her wife's mouth, her hands kneading the bare flesh at Callie's hips. "Seriously?" she asked in surprise. "We're going to do this? Here? With your parents sleeping right next door?"

"Mmmhmm. Seriously," Callie answered from where her mouth now pressed wet kisses against the satiny skin of her wife's neck. "Anything you want. Just name it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Four<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Wake-up! Momma! Mami! Wake-up, wake-up, wake-up!" Sofia excitedly shouted as she jumped up and down on the bed her mothers were sharing.<p>

Callie rolled toward the center of the mattress, begrudgingly opening one eye to see Arizona happily staring back at her as their daughter continued to cause an _earthquake_ on their bed. "I'm not ready to get up, mija," Callie teased, winking at her wife. "Why don't we go back to sleep for a while? We can open presents later."

"You _have_ to get up, mami! Right now!" she cheerfully insisted, landing in the center of the mattress on her knees. "There are lots and lots and lots of presents under the Christmas tree, and a _bazillion_ of them have my name on them!"

"A _bazillion_ sounds like a lot," Arizona joked, pulling Sofia close. "But you know you aren't supposed to look under the tree without mami or me with you."

"It's okay, momma. Abuela was with me, a-a-and we already had breakfast, and Timothy had a bottle. Then I helped Abuelo make coffee. So, you _have_ to get up! Right now! We have to see what Santa brought!" Sofia rambled.

"What do you think, mami?" Arizona asked, letting the little girl go and laughing when she again began to jump on the bed. "Ready to see what Santa brought?"

Callie yawned, rubbing at her eyes and, nuzzling her nose against Arizona's jaw, she seductively whispered into her wife's ear. "I'm pretty content with the _gifts_ I got last night."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, mom. I love them!"<p>

"They're beautiful, Mrs. Torres."

Callie and Arizona simultaneously spoke upon opening matching gift boxes that were specifically from Lucia. They both were beyond shocked at what they found inside, each box containing two smaller open hearts identical to the ones they already wore around their necks.

"I thought they would be a beautiful addition to the pendants you already wear. One represents Sofia and, the other, Timothy," Lucia explained, happy that her gifts appeared to be well received.

"They're perfect," Arizona replied, already adding the hearts to her necklace.

Callie nodded in agreement, shocked that her mother had even noticed their matching jewelry but, slipping off her own necklace, she immediately added the smaller hearts to her chain. Once it was back in its rightful place, she then turned so Arizona could see and, upon receiving her wife's seal of approval, she jumped from her seat on the couch, crossing the room to hug her mother.

"Thank you, mom," Callie said into the older woman's shoulder. "For everything."

Lucia nodded as Callie pulled back, her attention going to the framed family portrait of Callie, Arizona, Sofia, and Timothy she had received as a Christmas gift, her right hand fidgeting with the brand new grandmother's locket that now adorned her neck. With a contented sigh, she gave Callie a wink, cuddling Timothy on her lap and smiling as Sofia concentrated on checking Carlos' heart with a bright pink Doc McStuffins stethoscope.

"How's my ticker, Sofia?" Carlos teased.

Furrowing her brow in deliberation, Sofia removed the stethoscope from her ears. "I have a diagnosis!" she exclaimed.

"It's time for your gift from me," Callie softly whispered, dragging her eyes away from her parents and children to gaze longingly at her wife.

"You, too," Arizona replied, jumping up to grab the gift she had placed in Callie's stocking late the previous night.

Callie's brow furrowed in confusion as she did the same, the boxes they pulled from within the stockings very similar in size and shape, both accompanied by an envelope, though the one she held in her hand was red where Arizona's was green.

"You first," Callie insisted, clearing her throat as she handed Arizona her gifts.

Arizona smiled, happily accepting the packages and, running her fingers under the adhesive of the red envelope, she pulled out the papers that lay folded within, her eyes quickly scanning the top of the page.

_NOTICE OF INTENTION OF MARRIAGE_

"Calliope. . ." she breathed out, her eyes landing on Callie who had moved from her seat on the sofa to land on both knees in front of her with a small jewelry box held in her hand.

"It's your Christmas present. Kind of, but not really. It's. . ."

Arizona adamantly shook her head, holding her hand up to halt whatever lovely words she was sure were about to spew from her wife's beautiful mouth. "No! Stop, Callie! I need you to stop!"

Callie's eyes instantly grew wide at her wife's completely unexpected outburst, her body visibly recoiling as if she had been physically slapped.

Was Arizona really denying her proposal? Would she really tell her no?

"Arizona?" she anxiously called, once she finally found her voice, though it wavered with emotion.

Carlos and Lucia exchanged concerned glances upon hearing Arizona's raised voice and, watching as their daughter's eyes instantly welled with tears, they sat in uncomfortable silence, unsure of what to do.

Staring into Arizona's moist azure eyes, Callie swallowed hard, unable to do anything else. She couldn't believe this was happening. Never in a million years did she think that this would turn out negatively.

Sure, they had suffered. They had both made mistakes, but she thought they had wiped the slate clean a long time ago.

How could Arizona possibly refuse to marry her a second time?

"You ruined my plan!" Arizona soon exclaimed, causing Callie to jump a mile in the air as the blonde swatted at her red satin pajama clad arm.

"Ow! What the he. . .heck, Arizona?" Callie shouted in disbelief, utterly confused at exactly what the hell was going on.

Arizona shook her head, handing the green envelope to her completely bewildered wife. "Open it," she insisted with a roll of her eyes.

Callie didn't immediately move to do as her wife said but, when Arizona shook the envelope in her direction, she hesitantly took the offering. Apprehensively opening it, she gasped when she read the words across the front page.

_NOTICE OF INTENTION OF MARRIAGE_

Callie found herself at a complete loss for words but, after several long moments of contemplation, a slight grin tugged at her lips before morphing into a huge megawatt smile, the sound of her infectious laugh now filling the room.

Arizona regarded her wife as if she had just sprouted a second head and, with a stern look on her face, she shook her finger in Callie's face. "Stop laughing, Calliope. You stole my plan! You stole my proposal! It's not funny!"

"Kind of, it is," Callie managed to get out though a fit of giggles.

Arizona once again rolled her eyes, not finding this situation funny in the least. "Could you please just let me say what I planned to say?" she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Will you let me say what I was going to say before you scared the crap out of me by saying no?" Callie sarcastically remarked, raising her eyebrow in consternation.

"Why don't you both just say yes and get it over with?" Lucia offered with a shrug. "Sounds like a reasonable solution to me."

Callie and Arizona both looked toward the voice that had interrupted their juvenile spat and, both women appearing appropriately chastised, they glanced back at one another.

"You really want to marry me, huh?" Arizona asked, her fingers now running over the signature Tiffany blue box tied with a red satin ribbon.

"More than anything," Callie insisted with a nod of her head. "But only if _you_ want to marry _me_," she continued, taking the box from her wife.

Arizona tapped her index finger against her lips in mock consideration but, when Callie opened the small box to reveal a vintage designed engagement ring with a halo of stones encircling the center diamond, she stopped her teasing, her eyes brimming with tears.

"The stones match the ones in. . ."

". . .the wedding ring you already have," Arizona interrupted, opening the box she held in her hand to reveal a classic round cut diamond ring with a band of channel set stones that closely matched the wedding ring Callie already wore.

A rueful smile pulled at the edges of Callie's mouth; she couldn't believe they had bought each other the same gift and, after gazing down at the sparkling diamond for several long moments, her eyes then snapped upward to meet her wife's gaze.

"Yeah," Callie softly replied, "Because there's no way we could ever replace our original rings, so I thought we could. . ."

". . .wear our engagement rings between two wedding bands?" Arizona asked, though she already knew the answer.

Callie nodded her head and, pulling the ring from its box, she cleared her throat. "I love you more than anything, Arizona. You are beautiful. . .inside and out, and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you," she reverently whispered, completely oblivious to the other people in the family room who had been watching them for the past several minutes. "This ring. . ." she tapped her finger against Arizona's original wedding band, "represents our past and all we've been through. This new engagement ring is a symbol of our present, and the rings we'll exchange when we get legally married will represent. . ."

"Our future," they both spoke in unison and, as they simultaneously slipped the new rings onto each other's fingers, they couldn't contain their happiness as they both whispered, "we're getting married," against one another's lips before joining their mouths in a kiss so passionate neither of them knew which end was up.

Pulling away when oxygen became a necessity, Arizona sighed against plump lips. "I still can't believe you stole my idea," she teased.

"I did not!" Callie contended with a laugh. "I swear to you, I had no idea."

"_Angels we have heard on high, sweetly singing ore the plains. . ."_

The sound of Sofia's sweet little voice caught both women's attention, instantly pulling them from the bubble of happiness, love, and joy they were now floating in. With a huge grin on her face, Callie then looked from her daughter toward her parents who proudly stared back at her and, with overwhelming tears of pure elation flooding her eyes, she pecked at pink lips before standing to take Sofia into her arms.

_"And the mountains in reply, echoing their joyous strains. . ." _

Callie sang along with the little girl as she held her close.

Arizona smiled as she took Timothy from her mother-in-law and, as Carlos and Lucia both joined in singing, she settled on the floor in front of the Christmas tree next to her wife and daughter.

Callie smiled when Arizona leaned over to kiss her cheek, reveling in the overwhelming happiness and contentment she felt at being wrapped up with all the people she loved on Christmas Day.

There was no way to accurately describe the feelings Callie felt in her heart; she had two beautiful children and a wife she adored. She and Arizona planned to renew their wedding vows in a legal marriage ceremony sometime in the near future but, more than anything, Callie couldn't help the swell of emotion she felt at finally being welcomed back into her mother's life.

She finally had everything she'd ever wanted and, judging by the beaming look on her wife's face, she knew Arizona felt the same.

Because Christmas is not just a time for festivity and merry making. It's more than that. It's a time for the contemplation of eternal things. The Christmas spirit is a spirit of giving and forgiving. Because Christmas may have begun in the heart of God, but is complete only when it reaches the heart of man.

"_Gloria in excelsis Deo. Gloria in excelsis Deo."_

* * *

><p><em>The End<em>


End file.
